Entangled in love
by Illustriousgiraffe
Summary: TF:prime. Arachnid figures out that the most direct way to Arcee's mind is through her spark. And who lies in the center of Arcee's spark? Why Bumblebee of course. If you don't like the summary you should read this story because the story is better and if you do like the summary read it anyway. ArceexBee
1. Chapter 1

**This is an ArceexBee fic. I felt like writing a transformers prime fanfiction and they don't focus on Bee enough in the Fanfiction and there are no relationships in the show. I like this pairing I think it is cute! Tell me if I should keep going or if you have suggestions.**

**I don't own this at all.**

**"Bee talking"**

**"**_Comm_**"**

**"**Normal talking"

**ENJOY!**

The sun was high on the cool fall day in Jasper, Nevada. The black asphalt strip that sprawled through the desert was empty save for two vehicles speeding down the road. A yellow muscle car and a blue motorcycle. They looked like two normal vehicles but if one was to look at the driver of the motorcycle for a particularly long time they would notice that every so often the form would flicker, like a hologram, and then return to a normal, solid, human being.

The only other thing that seemed off is how close they were driving next to each other with such complete confidence that the would not collide. Human drivers were imperfect and could easily ram into one another when not paying attention, causing a gory crash.

The reason for these abnormalities was exactly that, they were not humans. They were autobots.

Bumblebee and Arcee were out on a patrol, it was really Bee's patrol but he had invited Arcee to come along and she had agreed. They were currently bored out of their processors since nothing had been detected the entire time and there wasn't much to talk about.

Bee decided to strike up a conversation, "Think we are going to find anything?" He queried.

"I hope so Bee, I'm getting pretty bored driving around finding nothing, on the other servo the only thing to find is cons and that is usually is not a very fun time."

"Yeah, but the cons are so scattered nowadays." Bee stated.

"It is strange that we haven't had much activity for the past few days," She said. She was going to say something else when Ratchet's voice came over the comm:

There is an energy signal in a forest near the edge of town, I'm sending you the coordinates.

"Okay Ratchet, we'll investigate." Arcee responded.

Do not hesitate to call for backup if necessary.

"Of course not Ratch' We aren't sparklings afterall." Arcee said indignantly.

Good luck. Ratchet commed as he signed off.

"Lucky us, we get to investigate a forest, because great things always happen to us in forests." Bee buzzed to Arcee. It was hard to get a tone of sarcasm using beeps and bloops but Bee tried his best and Arcee was usually good at getting what he meant. She hated Megatron for taking away Bee's voice.

"Yeah, not one of my favorite places earth has to offer." Arcee said un-enthusiastically.

Bee knew that Arcee was a bit apprehensive of forests, especially since Jack and her were attacked by that evil spider creep Arachnid. Bee saw that Arcee was masking her fear to appear strong, and he didn't hold that against her, he himself had fears like every bot else that he tried to supress. He would make sure to keep her safe while they were in the forest, and make sure that she felt safe as well. She was already dealing with enough after the stress of Cliffjumper's death and Jacks close encounter with the grim reaper. Bee wanted to be there for her and he intended to be.

They drove in silence for most of the way and simply observed the humans around them as they waited at various traffic lights while cutting through the town. But as they neared the coordinates Bumblebee could sense Arcee's unrest.

"We will be fine 'Cee," He said using her nickname to try and cheer her up a bit.

Arcee didn't answer instead she tilted her mirrors in a curt nod and sped off as soon as the light turned green.

The forest was a few miles out from Jasper's borders and there were not many humans around, so the autobots transformed and stood in front of the unorganized jumble of trees, which were looking more and more menacing as the sun inched closer to the horizon.

Bee checked the coordinates again, they were irritatingly smack dab in the middle of the vast expanse of trees. Bee didn't mind but he was worried about Arcee, he didn't mention it though, not wanting to set off the femme's anger time bomb.

"Well lets get going." Arcee said, walking into the foliage. She didn't have much trouble fitting under the relatively high branches of the trees, but bee had to duck a bit, occasionally snapping a low branch when he accidently straightened out.

The forest was pretty average compared to the pictures Bee had searched for on the web, it had tall trees as well as small ones, it had birds chirping, and it had filtered sunlight that cast a green tint on everything. Bee's armor looked lime green, and Arcee's looked like a strange shade of aqua, almost the color of treacherous ocean waters before a storm.

They walked without a word between them and each kept to their own thoughts. Ironically they were both thinking of each other.

Bee was thinking about how nervous Arcee must've been and Arcee was thinking of how she would hate for Arachnid to hurt Bee.

Arcee cared for bumblebee, at first she just felt as though he was a brother to her, but as time moved on she began to reach out to him to fill the void Cliff had left. She didn't want to tell Bee though, and risk him thinking that she just wanted someone to replace Cliff. He meant more than filling a void, he made her truly happy, he could make her laugh, he could lift her spirits in the darkest of times. She admired his always chipper attitude. He was a fighter and she was pretty sure he would never give up on anything.

Bee was very nervous at the moment. He didn't particularly feel like getting surprise attacked by an ugly spider bot and having to deal with a hysterical Arcee. Bee loved Arcee's ability to stay strong but it made him sad sometimes that he wouldn't share her feelings, but he was guilty if the same charge, he held things in too. Like his crush on Arcee, he kept that in for a good reason though, he could tell that she was still scarred from Cliff's death and he didn't want it to seem that he was taking advantage of her situation.

That was their relationship at the time. It was some sick stalemate that neither knew existed. It was like joke on these poor bots by Primus. Both had reasons to hold in their feeling and both believed that the other simply didn't feel the same way.

They were shaken out of their thoughts when they reached the coordinates. They had walked for quite some time and had finally reached the densely packed center of the forest. They looked around trying to detect anything that could be the source of the signal.

When Bee saw nothing with his normal vision he turned on his infrared vision. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, there were a few terrified animals, but Bee inferred that that was because they were seeing two giant robots I the middle of their home, not because there was some strange threat that could harm said robots.

Bee was partially right, the animals were afraid of the robots, but they were afraid of three robots that they saw, not two. There was another bot hiding in the ground, which most of the animals could sense getting closer.

Bee saw a deer and a family of foxes bolt for it and saw it as a bit peculiar but didn't think that it had anything to do with their safety. Little did he know that a certain spider bot was laying in wait directly below their feet.

Bee got a strange feeling that they were being watched, although his scanners showed no lifeforms in their vicinity. "Let's not split up. I have a feeling we should stick together." Bee said to Arcee as he looked around him at the unassuming trees and shrubs.

"Yeah I'd feel better not walking around alone in these woods. But I don't think we will be here much longer, because I don't see anything that could be the signal Ratchet picked up." Arcee said, deciding to comm Ratchet and tell him their findings.

"Hey Ratchet we didn't find much are you sure these are the right coordinates?" she said holding her finger to her ear to keep the comm link open

It took the old mech a few seconds to respond while he checked the signal, Yes, actually the signal actually exactly where you are standing .

"But we aren't standing on anything, Does that mean that its underground?" Bee commed

As soon as bee said that they realized what was going on. Their optics focused on the ground and then back on each other, they knew what was happening and it was not good.

Before they had time to process what they had concluded the ground at their feet rumbled and began to spray up in a fountain of dirt and rocks. A black and purple bot emerged as the ground split at her will. She pushed through the earth at a fast pace, knocking Bee and Arcee apart and landing them both on their afts.

They quickly regained their footing making optic contact and thinking of ways to rejoin and fight Arachnid together.

"Scrap," Arcee seethed clenching her denta and looking at her arch-enemy, Arachnid, standing on her spider-like appendages and glaring at Arcee with a sickly sweet smile.

"Hello Arcee, I see you were smart enough not to bring back that little pest you adore so much. But at least you're not alone," Arachnid said turning her head to look over her shoulder at Bumblebee.

He looked angry and protective, proving Arachnids suspicions. Unfortunately the Spider bot was particularly good at reading emotions and relationships between bots, and she used this skill as a tactic of torturing and terrifying all her victims.

Arachnid could tell by the way Arcee's gaze had shifted over to bee for a split-second when they were having a stare down that she felt the same way about Bee. This was just her lucky day, she had the bot she wanted to make miserable as well as a convenient way of making her feel that way all laid on on a silver platter.

She could crush Arcee's world without even laying a claw on her, and she intended to do just that.

**Suggestion? questions? problems? comments? Review or PM me! should I keep it going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews here is the next chapter Ill try to update this story as frequently as I can. I'm so sad that there was no Transformers prime episode this friday! the 2nd season is over and the new episodes don't come out till spring D: oh well here is a substitute for all you equally as sad people:**

texting

**Bee talking**

Arcee knew immediately that she had to call for Backup, and in order to not inform Arachnid of this she sent the request in text form:  
Arachnid is here, need a bridge with backup immediately.

Arcee would love to have confidence in herself and feel like she was strong enough to fight Arachnid alone, but she didn't feel that way because Arachnid was stronger. Her venom was deadly, her webs were almost impossible to get out of, and her spider like legs made her stronger and faster than other cons.

Arcee had the creeping feeling that she would be trapped in one of those webs in a matter of seconds if she didn't do anything, so she rolled under Arachnid, who was suspended above the ground by her spindly legs, and rolled into a kneel about 5 feet away from Bee.

This move fulfilled half of it's intended purpose, getting Arcee close to Bee, but as soon as she began to stand and turn to face Arachnid she was hit full force by what felt like a huge slab of concrete from behind.

She was slammed into a large tree, facing the dry, brown bark of the trunk, unable to see what was going on behind her, she sure hoped Ratchet had gotten her text.

Bee watched in horror as Arcee was crushed by the sickly greenish-white web into a tree. He was worried that Arachnid would harm Arcee while she had no chance to move or fight back, but he was also scared of being in a one-on-one fight against the terrifying bot that could unsettle Arcee's rock hard nerves.

Bee turned his attention back to Arachnid, who was starting to circle him.

"Why, you are quite the handsome little bot, aren't you?" Arachnid said laying a claw lightly on his head as she walked around his back, he quickly turned so he could see her. He didn't feel like getting stabbed in the back by a long, skinny, spider leg.

Bee was pointing his arm cannons at the con, though he doubt it would do much good, she was a very powerful bot and could easily dodge his well aimed shots.

"It's too bad that we can't stay and play for much longer, I'm afraid Arcee here sent for help," she said pointing at Arcee and promptly transforming her hand into a cannon and shooting Arcee. Her form slumped as she lost consciousness. "But you can be of use to me." Arachnid said in an acidically sweet voice.

Bee had started to shoot energon rounds at her by now, but she easily danced around on her legs and stabbed one of them through Bee's torso.  
The scout blacked out and crumpled to the ground. Arachnid had injected a virus with the stab wound she had made, The scout wouldn't wake up for quite some time. As soon as Bee was out cold Arcee started to struggle even harder.

"We can't have you telling the other where we are going now can we?" Arachnid said looking at Arcee. She aimed her arm cannon at Arcee's helm and shot, Arcee immediately stopped struggling, the shot had put her into stasis lock.

Arachnid let out a laugh and started towards the hole in the ground.

She wrapped Bee in a thick web and dragged him underground through the hole she had made initially, as to not leave twice the amount of evidence for the dim-witted autobots.

By the time Optimus and Bulkhead entered through the swirling green portal seconds later all they saw was a neat little hole in the ground and a limp Arcee stuck to a tree.

BACK AT BASE

Arcee was lying on the medical berth as Ratchet did some scans, she still hadn't emerged from stasis and Ratchet was worried that when she did she would either be very confused or would freak out and try to shoot him. Possibly both.

Ratchet turned to Optimus, who was standing worriedly a few feet away. "Arcee should recover rather quickly," Ratchet said trying to remove some of the stress that came with being a leader, when he saw that Optimus had only nodded he knew that he wasn't getting through as intended. "We can ask her about Bumblebee when she comes out of stasis lock."

This seemed to alleviate a bit of Optimus' stress but Ratchet could still practically feel the worry radiating off of his leader's armor plating.

"I am also concerned about the mental state Arcee will be in when she awakes, Bee is very important to her, to all of us, and she will feel as though it is all her fault. Her anger may get in the way of her rational thoughts." Optimus said in his baritone voice.

"But is is my fault," came a weak voice from the med bay. Neither of the mechs had noticed Arcee waking up while Optimus was talking. Now she was sitting with her arms around her knees rocking back and forth subtly.

Ratchet found this quite peculiar, the femme was known for her temper and he had suspected that she would either try and escape from base and go find Bee, or start yelling at them about how she could've tried harder. This must have been more traumatizing for her than Ratchet had realized.

"Arcee, it is most definitely not your fault." Optimus said approaching Arcee, "Arachnid is a skilled fighter and has many unfair advantages over us," Optimus said spreading his arms and motioning to the other bots, "all of us."

"But she hates me and the only reason she took Bee is because she wants to put me through as much pain as possible. Why couldn't she have just killed me right there, once and for all, instead of playing her sick game that always involves others. First Jack now Bee, I'm a failure." Arcee whispered, starting to sob quietly and placing her helm between her knees.

"I will not allow you to think like that, it is not good for your health or your mental state. And it is not true. Bumblebee is a strong warrior and will be able to hold his own until we can rescue him. Have faith in him and in us." Optimus said, trying to get Arcee to see that it wasn't her fault it was Arachnid's for being so insane.

But Arcee couldn't do it, everytime she closed her optics all she could see was Bee alone and terrified, barely functioning. She doubted that he would ever forgive her, assuming they succeeded in getting him back. Arcee didn't even have faith that could accomplish that, Arachnid had never been one to spare lives, and in her past experiences Arcee had always been too late. And she had never told her him how she felt.

Arcee's processor swam with thoughts like this for hours on end, half longing for a transmission from Arachnid, half dreading one. She didn't know which was worse, not knowing where Bee was or seeing him tortured by her sick arch-enemy.

After a long time a transmission finally came, ratchet walked up to the console and examined the signal.

"It's Arachnid," He said turning to Optimus.

"Track the signal and accept the transmission," Optimus ordered.

Ratchet typed in a few commands and Arachnids acid sweet voice echoed through the missile silo.

"Hello useless autobots," Arachnid said, her video transmission finally appearing. She was in a dark rocky place, Arcee assumed it was a cave, and a struggling Bee was stuck to the wall with webs behind her.

"As you already know, I have something that is of importance to you. Don't ask me why he's so important, he rather small and useless, you autobots and your loyalty, I'll never understand it." Arachnid said examining her claws with disinterest.

Everybot just stared at the con on the screen, waiting for her to tell them what she wanted for the safe return of their scout.

"Well autobots, I have a proposition for you," Arachnid said, approaching Bee. She Transformed one digit into a very sharp looking needle, placing it underneath Bee's chin, "Either you give me what I want," she said, turning Bee's head towards the camera, he tried to resist but he didn't want to get stabbed by the pointy object near his neck. "Or your beloved scout will die slowly and painfully, and you can all watch."

**Arachnid: Review or I'll kill Bee**

**Illustriousgiraffe: No she won't because I'm the author!**

**Arachnid: maybe I'll kill you instead**

**Illustriousgiraffe: Fine listen to Arachnid and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**yay next chapter enjoy!**

Bee was looking at the purple femme who was standing a bit too close for comfort, he was really starting to hate her. And that was saying a lot, Bee hardly ever really hated anybot, he may have disliked a few bots and humans like breakdown and Silas but he never felt the need to hurt anyone because of the anger he got when he thought of them.

But this, this was different, this time he didn't feel anger because the bot was posing a threat to him, although she really was, it was more because she hated Arcee so much, and was going to make her go through so much pain. It would put his entire team in danger and make them vulnerable, and that was where this alien feeling of hatred was coming from.

Bee's attention was brought back to the monitor Arachnid had set up in the cave when Optimus started to speak.

"What are your terms Arachnid?" Optimus said in a tone that made his words sound more like a statement than a question.

"Oh not much," Arachnid said moving to Bee's other side, "I am in need of some energon, so I will require that you hand over all of your reserves, and of course I would require Arcee to surrender herself." She said staring at said bot on the monitor.

Bee knew that that was what Arachnid was going to ask for, but he couldn't think of a reason why Arachnid didn't just take Arcee when she had the chance. He suspected that her plan was to let her end of the deal fall through at the last second and then she would end up with Arcee and Bee, that would be an even worse nightmare and might also endanger the entire team.

"I will give you 3 earth hours to reply with your response, I hope you make the right choice," She said, looking back at Bumblebee, "for his sake."

Bee was enveloped in darkness as the monitor turned off, leaving him with only his audial receptors as a means of 'seeing'. He could hear Arachnid scuffling around on her spider legs, he supposed she could see in the dark, given her other abilities. Bee could see in the dark relatively well, he had that ability built into his optics but he had not yet had the chance to adjust them. when his optics did finally focus on the dark shapes in the room he jumped a bit when he saw how close Arachnid was to his faceplates. How had she even gotten there? he hadn't even heard her.

"Well I guess we have a little time to play, don't we autoscum?" She said tilting her head, Bee thought she looked for all the world like an earth animal called a lion staring at it's prey before it made the kill. "I'll have to show them what they are dealing with here, you know, persuade them a little?" She said running a claw down Bee's cheek, drawing energon.

He didn't flinch, he had been through worse, a little scratch wasn't going to phase him, besides he needed to focus on a way to save his team and himself. He couldn't just try and escape because even if he got out of the webs she would catch him in a nanoclick and then he would be back in the same position as he was now, and fighting her was out of the question, she would could kill him even faster than she could catch him. Bee had to devise a plan that didn't involve offlining and left out out any form of harm to his friends.

Arachnid looked at the small scout, she really couldn't see what Arcee saw in him. "Do you think Arcee will come to your rescue yellow bot?"

Bee just glared at her, he didn't want Arcee to come for him, he would rather die than lead Arcee into a trap.

"Do you think she cares that much?" Arachnid spat, trying to mess with the scout's processor. "Why would she like a small, ugly, useless, little pit-spawn like you!" She said getting closer and closer to Bee as she spoke, she stabbed him in the shoulder, earning a squeal of pain from the scout.

"**How do you know she likes me? Maybe she hates me! maybe you miscalculated and acted rashly in a tight situation!"** Bee said trying to make Arachnid doubt her plans, it didn't work very well as he was rewarded with several jabs with Arachnid's spider legs.

"Oh, you can't speak either, the list just gets longer and longer. I'm beginning to wonder if you even have any redeeming qualities." Arachnid said as she ran her digits over Bee's throat, as if she knew what had happened to him. It scared Bee how good she was at inferring things from the littlest details, he would have to be careful of what he said.

"I wonder if I could get rid of those noises you make instead of speaking, I wonder what you would do then?" Arachnid said trying to strike a nerve, not that she wouldn't do that, it would be a good means of torture. She always found a way to get to each bot she tortured, always a different punishment, it allowed her to get information out of autobots easily.

Arachnid stabbed one of her front legs into Bee's throat, correctly calculating where the modulator that made the noises were, she would have fun for the next few hours.

Bee was fuming and in a great deal of pain, but he had to keep his emotions hidden and not freak out, he would just have to wait until the transmission came, assuming he wasn't offline by then.

Arcee paced back and forth, mumbling to herself with a look of worry plastered on her faceplates.

Jack had tried multiple times to calm her down and so had just about everyone at base, but no one could talk sense into her. She was convinced that it was all her fault and the Bee was going to offline no matter what they did.

"Arcee we will not allow Arachnid to harm you or Bumblebee, we will simply give her the energion she requires, nothing else." Optimus said, his third attempt to explain to Arcee what their plan was without having her freaking out.

"But she asked for me too, she'll just kill Bee as soon as she hears that that part of the offer is revoked." Arcee yelled, not caring what the other thought. "You have to let me give myself up, I can't let her do this to Bee." Arcee said looking down at the floor.

"That is not an option, I refuse to lose any lives today, be it yours or Bumblebee's. I doubt that Arachnid will even stay true to her deal, we need to play along until we get enough information to save both of you." Optimus said.

Arcee was going to retort angrily when a transmission came in.

"3 hours are up autobots," Arachnid said, tapping her fingers of the wall of the cave. "Your scout may be a little worse for wear," she said moving out of the way to show a somewhat limp Bee hanging on the wall. "But he is still intact and I am ready for negotiation." Arachnid said, always one to get to the point.

Optimus waked closer to the monitor, "We agree to your terms Arachnid, we will give you what you want."

Bee looked up, horrified, he suddenly forgot all of the pain in his body and looked at Optimus on the monitor, how could they give up Arcee? Bee knew that if the team gave Arcee to Arachnid she would be offlined, and the loss of their energon supply would cripple his team, so basically they were trading their lives for his, he couldn't let this happen.

He had had an idea forming in his head for a while now and it would not leave him alone, the only reason he had kept dismissing it was because of his own sense of self preservation, but when Arcee's life came into the equation he knew that his life didn't matter. Bee had worked his arm free just in case his plan had to be carried out, it was his last resort and it looked as though he was going to have to use it.

Bee wrote a text to his team hoping that if it didn't make it through then the would find it in his offlined processor.

While Arachnid negotiated with Optimus Bee slowly transformed his hand into a gun, but he didn't aim at Arachnid, 20 of his shots to her helm would probably have barely any effect on her, no he had a different idea.

It took all of his courage to raise his arm cannon. If he wasn't part of the equation then Arachnid could not use him to cripple his team, this was now the only solution. He placed his cannon right over his spark. He fired.

**review blahblahb;ah i say this at the bottom of every chapter...wanna know why? cause i want you to review! lol ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while here is the next chapter, i kinda had writers block on it but i trudged through hope its okay.**

**enjoy!**

Many things happened at once, Arachnid swiveled around, Arcee screamed, Raf fell over into Jack, Bee fell from the wall, and everybody shared a look of shock.

Bee hoped his text had gotten through but had no time to make sure since everything he could see blurred into darkness.

Arachnid let out an annoyed grunt, her plan was going terribly wrong, stupid autobot, with his ridiculous heroism. She quickly turned off the transmission, not knowing exactly what to do.

Arcee stared in shock at the now-black screen, this could not be happening. Only a few hours ago they had been together, driving through the desert with ease, and now the bot she cared for most was lying alone, offline in some cave. No, she refused to believe that he was offline, there had to be some hope.

Raf used the railing for support as he and jack got off the floor, as soon as they were standing the small boy starting crying his eyes out, Jack comforted him with a hug and led him to the couch, where Miko was sitting with teary eyes.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked, not even having to voice his question for the old medic to understand.

Ratchet checked the screen that was concealed in his arm that read all the life signals of the bots on his team. Bumblebee's was not out completely but it was flickering.

If it had been anybody else Bumblebee would be here to comfort Arcee, but since he was the bot everyone was mourning for she had no one to turn to.

Bulkhead turned to Arcee and enveloped her in a bear hug, she collapsed and allowed the facts to sink in, she began to sob quietly, this was all her fault.

Optimus turned to Ratchet, he was having trouble keeping up his calm, leaderly facade, but he had to for the sake of the team. "Can you locate his coordinates?"

"I already have, I'm sending a ground bridge." Ratchet said, when it came to taking care of his team members he was as prudent and in control as he was grumpy.

Optimus turned to Smokescreen, "Smokescreen come with me," he ordered with urgency.

The pair ran through the bridge and disappeared into the light.

Arachnid knew she was running out of time, this had gone so horribly wrong, she had very little time to think of a plan. The spider bot stared at the yellow heap on the ground, she scanned him to see if he was offline.

She found that he was barely online and was about to finish him off when she thought of a better idea. She quickly approached the collapsed form and transformed a digit into a syringe, she concocted a slow acting virus and injected it into the scout's neck.

Laughing maniacally, she lept from the ground and scuttled away, leaving the dying autobot for his friends to find. Maybe her plan had not been a failure after all

As soon as Arachnid had left a green light filled the dark cave and Optimus stepped in, Smokescreen following close behind, both had their guns out. As soon as they saw there was no threat they transformed their weapons back into servos and rushed to Bee's side.

There was a huge pool of energon underneath Bee's frame and he was cut in several other places from Arachnids torture.

Optimus and Smokescreen each stood on a side of Bee, they gently lifted him up, trying not to make the wound in his chest plating any worse than it already was.

As soon as they got Bee to his feet Optimus gathered him in his own arms and walked through the still-open groundbridge.

Smokescreen walked through behind his leader seeing the sullen faces of his teammates surrounding the groundbridge anxiously.

Optimus carried Bee to the med bay and laid him down on the medical berth, moving to allow Ratchet to work on Bee.

Ratchet was pretty tough, but seeing the usually bright and happy scout like this made his spark twist in knots. He ran a scan and found that there was a small chance that he could save Bee, he sure hoped he was right.

Optimus walked away from the med bay and went over to where Arcee and Bulkhead were standing before he got the chance to say any words of comfort he got a text, it was from Bumblebee, but that was impossible, he was in no condition to send a text. But as the leader read it he understood that Bee had sent it beforehand:

Let me start by saying I'm sorry, to all of you. I love you guys like a family and I'll miss you alot, but I can't just sit and watch as Arachnid takes away any chance we have of winning the war and staying alive for that matter. Optimus, it was an honor serving under your command. Raf, you are the best little bro ever. Arcee, I'm sorry that I am doing this, I know it will hurt you because you'll think it is your fault, but it is my choice and it is in no way your fault. I love you.

Optimus looked back at the Med bay, the scout had more than proven his loyalty and compassion for the team, he had to pull through.

Optimus turned his attention back to Arcee, she was completely frozen, unable to move. Suddenly her legs collapsed from underneath her and she lowered into a kneel.

All this time he had loved her back, and she never knew. He was always so nice to her and cared so much, how could she not have seen it. This was the worst day of her life, when Cliff had died at least she had Bee to lean on, but now, even though her team was there for her she felt completely alone without Bee.

Hours had passed and there was still no word from the med bay, Raf was sleeping fitfully in Jack's lap, Arcee was sitting leaned against a wall staring at the ground.

Ratchet came out from the med bay looking tired and sad, Arcee hoped that the old bot was just bad at expressing emotions and that his face was not an indicator of what had happened

"Bee is stabilized, you can see him if you would like." Ratchet said with a heavy voice, he had done all he could.

Arcee walked to the med bay and looked down at the bot she loved he looked so vulnerable, so fragile, it reminded her of what he had looked like after Tyger pax.

"Bee you've got to pull through, alright?" She said, her voice cracking with sadness.

Two weeks later Arcee was standing in her usual spot in the med bay, waiting for something to happen. She was a bit more skeptical now that it had been two weeks and was beginning to doubt that he would ever wake up.

Just as Arcee was about to leave and get some energon she felt a tug in her spark, like it was telling her to turn around, at first nothing looked out of the ordinary, Bee was laying as he had been for weeks, but after a moment he started to twitch. Arcee looked at his peaceful faceplates and his closed optics only to find that they were open.

Arcee almost fell over in shock, "RATCHET" she screamed as loud as her vocal processors could go. She could have commed him but in the heat of the moment she couldn't function enough to do that.

**Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took more than a month to upload, i saw ****_rise of the guardians_**** and had two plot bunnies attack me so i kind of went off on a tangent but now im back! here it is the last chapter, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.I hope you like the last chapter here it is:**

**Happy new years(eve)!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Bee was only aware of screaming, what was going on? He could barely see anything and all he heard was some really loud voice screaming something, batch? Hatchet? Ratchet? Ratchet! That was it, so why was somebot screeching for Ratchet?

Bee was irritated that only his auditory receptors had turned on, he couldn't see anything and it was very confusing. His auditory receptor weren't even functioning properly, the sounds coming through were garbled and sounded far off.

He tried to kick his processor into gear, what had happened? Why was he emerging from stasis? there were too many questions for him to process, he had trouble thinking, But then he remembered something that made his mind race faster. He had been with Arcee! Arachnid had showed up, then . . . then what? Then he had been captured and Arcee had gotten away? Right? Arcee was fine. Wasn't she? He tried even harder now to get his internal systems running, what if Arcee was in trouble?

Then he remembered something else, there was a deal, Arachnid had made a deal, they were going to give Arcee up! He had to stop them, wait hadn't he stopped them? Arachnid had left, why had she left? He finally remembered the whole picture, that was right, he had shot himself.

Hopefully Arcee was safe, but why was he here? He had been shot, this couldn't be the well of Allsparks, why would there be annoying screaming in the well of Allsparks? Bee was just confusing himself more and more by the second.

He decided it would be best to focus on getting his visual receptors and optics back online before anything else, he would need to see what was going on around him maybe that would explain something.

A pixelated image appeared in front of him, he could make out a ceiling, okay that was good, he was in some sort of structure, at least he wasn't still in the cave. There was figure standing over him, the colors were blurred together so he couldn't really make out any distinct color but the figure was definitely a bot. The rainbow colored bot was moving around him and looking at something off to the side, Bee forced himself to focus on the bot's appearance, maybe he could make out a color if he focused hard enough. He really would love to know if he was with decepticons or the autobots.

After much focusing and zooming on the blurry shape he made out the color red and the color white. His slow processor connected the dots after a long confusing moment, it was Ratchet! so who had been calling Ratchet's name before? He looked around and finally found another figure and after the same focusing ordeal he deduced that it was Arcee, she was alright!

She was saying something to him, but he couldn't make out the words, she was talking really really fast, way faster than his auditory receptors could work so he only caught a few words.

* * *

Arcee looked down at Bumblebee's prone form, he was awake! He was really awake! but it saddened her to see the state he was in. He kept looking around disjointedly, his optics constantly focusing and zooming, she could see flashes of recognition every now and then that gave her hope, he would be okay, wouldn't he? her thoughts were just a jumble of worry, concern and guilt.

"Arcee!" ratchet called for the third time, trying to get through her thick state of thought. "For the last time will you help me out here?" He said impatiently.

"What?" She asked still somewhat dazed. She shook her helm, "What? What do you need? I'll help," her words were just as frantic as her thoughts, she hadn't recharged for days and Ratchet was seriously beginning to consider the possibility of sedating her if she didn't calm down soon.

Ratchet sighed. "First off I want you to contact the others, tell them to get back from patrol as fast as possible." He said slowly so her processor wouldn't overflow with her own thoughts and his words.

"Okay, I can do that. Contact the others, get back to base," she repeated to herself earning another sigh from Ratchet.

She quickly went off and commend the others, opening a comm between all of them so optimus wouldn't have to relay her message to the others, they were all on patrol anyway and would probably be in different places.

Ratchet groaned when he realized she had opened the comm to him too, he had to restrain himself from facepalming, when she heard her talking to the others, totally oblivious that she had opened it to Ratchet as well. He ignored it and kept trying to help Bee start up all his systems.

"**Ratchet**?" Came a beep from the medical berth.

Ratchet turned to look at Bee. He could see the confusion in the young bot's optics. "Hello Bee, can you hear me?" He asked figuring he should run a diagnostic of the damage to Bee's systems.

"**What**?" He asked.

"I'll take that as a no."

"**Take what as a no**?" He asked, looking quite confused.

"Never mind," ratchet said looking at a screen. He picked up bee's servo and poked it "Can you feel this?" he asked, wanting to see if Bee had full sensory capacity back yet because when he did he would need a lot of anesthetic to calm the pain.

"**Sorta** . . ." he said tiredly.

"Alright, how many digits?" asked Ratchet, holding up three digits on his right servo.

"**Three**,"

"Good, do you remember anything?"

"**Yeah mostly everything, how is Arcee?**" Bee asked, hoping that that was her he had seen before he was fully functioning.

"She is fine, she is freaking out but she is okay." Ratchet said, smiling at the thought of how discombobulated the motorcycle was.

"**How long have I been out?**" he asked, irrationally nervous that Ratchet would tell him something like 30 years.

"About two weeks," Ratchet said, turning back to the monitors."

Bee sighed, two weeks was a lot but compared to what he had thought he was just happy to be online.

"Bee! Oh thank primus Bee! You're awake!" Arcee said, rounding the corner and seeing that the yellow scout was talking to Ratchet.

"Better get ready," Ratchet half-chuckled to Bee.

Arcee flung her arms around Bee, nearly crushing him in the process and promptly loosening her grip as she realized how hard she had been holding on.

Bee looked up at Arcee, he could see the weeks worth of worry in her optics, they were dim and sad, it made him want to reach out and hold her close, but he was obviously in no condition to do such a thing so he figured words would have to suffice.

"**You need to rest.**" He said calmly with his weak voice, he didn't want her to be depleted of all her energy on his behalf.

Arcee let out something between a laugh and a sob, her friend, who was lying, damaged, on a medical berth, was worrying about her health. She loved him so much!

"I'm fine Bee, I'm just glad you are okay." She said softly, and then she leaned closer to him and whispered: "I love you."

Bee couldn't believe his own auditory receptors, she loved him? He had almost forgotten about confession of love when he thought he was going to offline, thank primus she loved him back, it would have been extremely embarrassing if she didn't.

Bee smiled as best he could, his motor skills weren't working too well yet so the smile looked somewhat like a bashful smirk but Arcee got the message and smiled back.

After the two had talked for a while and after much difficulty, Ratchet had managed to pry the stubborn femme away from Bee so he could rest, threatening to put her into stasis if she didn't leave and try to get some recharge.

Then Raf had come to talk to Bee, telling him about his school day and asking him how he felt. They had laughed and talked for some time before ratchet had picked Raf up by the shirt and transferred him to the platform where the other humans were, telling him Bee needed to recharge if he wanted him to get better.

Optimus and the other had checked in on Bee and welcomed him back to the world of the online before they too were ushered out by a grumpy Ratchet.

That night Bee recharged better than he ever had, he was completely content, even though he was still injured he was ecstatic that the femme he loved loved him back. He couldn't wait until he was allowed out of the medical berth so he could spend time with Arcee, the first thing he would do would be asking her to go on a nice long drive with him.

1 MONTH LATER

Bee and Arcee sat atop the base watching the sunset, Arcee had her helm rested on Bee's shoulder and his helm was laying atop hers gently. They were holding servos and content to just be near each other, no words were needed to break the silence, for it was one of the most comfortable things either bot had ever experienced, and what made it amazing was the fact that they were experiencing it together.

"That was some drive," Arcee finally said, leaning up to give him a little peck on the cheek.

"**It sure was**," He said, returning the kiss and placing it gently on the top of Arcee's helm.

* * *

**there it was the end of the story, this is the first story i have actually been sure that m ending the others im just like: eh it might be over maybe.**

**anyway review, tell me what you think! :)**


	6. Well this is awkward

So hello all you surprised email-checkers. You probably think that this is another chapter and are most likely very confused because the story is over. That's what I thought too but it's not. I was reading over the story last night and I realized I kind of left a huge plot thing hanging. In the fourth chapter I wrote:

"She(arachnid) found that he was barely online and was about to finish him off when she thought of a better idea. She quickly approached the collapsed form and transformed a digit into a syringe, she concocted a slow acting virus and injected it into the scout's neck."

So I seemed to have completely forgotten about this, I'm surprised no one noticed it and yelled at me. I can't believe I did this It's pretty ridiculous :P

But The reason I'm writing this is so that anyone reading/following this can decide what I do, here are the options (PM me or review with what you would like me to do)

1) Add on more chapters and finish the story that way while incorporating the thing I accidentally left without an answer.

2) Make a sequel to this story.

3) leave it the way it is.

4) Remove the random part I forgot bout and let the story be.

So if you found this story lacking at all here's your chance, and mine, to fix it. The ending may have seemed rushed so now that might all change, it's up to you, if I get no response to this I will probably just leave it the way it is or just delete the part.

Sorry for the inadequate plot!


	7. Option 2 it is!

Hello readers!

I have decided to make a sequel to this story due to the response I got when I posed the question of what should be done with the story. I will post a note here on _Entangled in Love_ when I start up the new story, it will probably take me a while to organize my thoughts but I will honestly try to have it up within the next month.

Thanks so much for reading and being interested in this story!

3 if you have any suggestions or comments please let me know! 3


End file.
